Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! is the Philippine longest-running teen-oriented musical variety show in the Philippine broadcast by IBC, which is topbilled by the network's hottest and brightest teen stars. The show aired its pilot episode on July 6, 2014 and airs live Sundays. The show also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. Synopsis The teen-oriented music variety show for kids, teens and young adults dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers in attract young viewers for teens featuring IBC's hottest favorite teen stars. It will caters the ranges 4 to 18 years old for kids and teenagers while suited for young adults (ages 18-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. With the biggest and brightest artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best entertainment there is on TV every Sunday afternoon. When it shown out live studio audience for children, teenagers and yuppies for high school, middle class and college at target the young audience. Cast Main Hosts * James Reid (2014-present) * Nadine Lustre (2014-present) * Young JV (2014-present) Performers The following are the co-hosts and performers in Hey it's Fans Day!: * Abby Bautista (2015-present) * Abigail Macapagal (2014-present) * AJ Muhlach (2014-present) * Albie Casiño (2015-present) * Alexandra Macanan (2014-present) * Aljur Abrenica (2015-present) * Andre Paras (2014-present) * Angeline delos Santos (2015-present) * Angelo Pasco (2014-present) * Anne Bernardo (2014-present) * Arie Reyes (2014-present) * Arvic Tan (2014-present) * Arvin Ventanilla (2014-present) * Bianca Casado (2014-present) * Cassy Legaspi (2014-present) * Cayleen Villamor (2014-present) * Chienna Filomeno (2014-present) * Christian Sy (2015-present) * Coleen Garcia (2014-present) * Dale Baldillo (2015-present) * Devon Seron (2014-present) * Dominic Roque (2014-present) * Elisse Joson (2014-present) * Ella Cruz (2014-present) * Erin Ocampo (2014-present) * Francis Magundayao (2014-present) * Franco Daza (2014-present) * Fretzie Bercede (2014-present) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (2014-present) * Inah Estrada (2014-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (2014-present) * Janella Salvador (2014-present) * Jerome Ponce (2014-present) * Joanna Morales (2014-present) * Jon Lucas (2014-present) * Joshua Cadelina (2014-present) * JC Urquico (2014-present) * JM Urquico (2014-present) * Josh Padilla (2014-present) * Julian Estrada (2014-present) * Karen Reyes (2014-present) * Kelly dela Cruz (2014-present) * Khalil Ramos (2014-present) * Kiko Estrada (2014-present) * Kobe Paras (2014-present) * Kristel Fulgar (2014-present) * Kristofer Martin (2015-present) * Liza Soberano (2014-present) * Lucas Zamora (2014-present) * Manolo Pedrosa (2014-present) * Marc Carlos de Leon (2014-present) * Marlo Mortel (2014-present) * Mavy Legaspi (2014-present) * Michelle Vito (2014-present) * Miguel Aguila (2014-present) * Neil Coleta (2014-present) * Nichole Baranda (2014-present) * Piero Vergara (2014-present) * Rico dela Paz (2014-present) * Rodjun Cruz (2015-present) * Ronald Humarang (2014-present) * Shanne Velasco (2014-present) * Shy Carlos (2014-present) * Sofia Andres (2014-present) * Sue Ramirez (2014-present) * Tricia Santos (2014-present) * Vangie Martelle (2014-present) * Veejay Aragon (2014-present) * Yassi Pressman (2014-present) * Yves Flores (2014-present) Dancers * Universal Motion Dancers * Vicor Dancers Band * Eraserheads (2014-present) ** Ely Buendia ** Raimund Marasigan ** Buddy Zabala ** Marcus Adoro Musical Director * Marcus Davis Guest * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales - promoting the premiere week of Catch Me Fall in Love * Jake Cuenca, Nicole Andersson, Raymond Bagatsing, Cara Eriguel, Joross Gamboa, Gerald Pesigan, Hiro Mallari, Michelle Ann Bonzo and Harvey Bautista - promoting the finale week of Batang Genius * Thirdy Lacson, Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Jake Cuenca and Cristine Reyes - promoting the premiere week of Hitman * Abby Bautista, Lloyd Samartino and Melissa Mendez - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * Jason Abalos, Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano - promoting the premiere week of Two Sides of Ana * Jake Cuenca - team-up with Lustre to promoting Kaibigan Lang Ba Segments * Veejay Rocks - Veejay Aragon performing the alternative rock and lite rock songs. * Shanne for Sing-Along - Born to be a Superstar grand champion Shanne Velasco. * Doin' for YJV - Young JV perform the show * Janella on Stage - Oh My G!, she’s truly a one-of-a-kind in local entertainment industry. Janella Salvador can sing and dance the latest hits, with the production numbers for every performance. * Miguel Love You - Miguel Aguila will performing the show. * Love Teams - Some of the hottest love teams with a teen star. * Dito na Me - Lifestyle segment that features various gimmick places. It is presented by a barkada of different cast members every week and suggests different hang-out places to teens today. * SuperSayaw - Dance royalties are Rodjun Cruz, Karen Reyes, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Piero Vergara and Erin Ocampo in the dance number. * Karaokekada - Andre Paras, Yassi Pressman and Joshua Cadelina Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Partytime - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * IBC Studios in Broadcast City (2014–present) See also * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows